Kurt and Blaine get revenge
by Emmalekiwi
Summary: A one-shot based on my other stories, but can be read separately, sex mentioned in passing. Kurt and Blaine listen to Burt give Rachel and Finn a talk after they have sex, is a reviewer request.


**So after a request from a reviewer I have decided to do a very shot one-shot of Kurt and Blaine listening in on Burt's talk with Finn and Rachel.**

**Hope you like it! I'm writing this on xmas day!**

Blaine and Kurt were in the Kitchen helping Carole prepare dinner when they heard Burt call out to Finn and Rachel, he asked them to come down so he could 'chat' with them, Kurt turned and give Blaine a wicked smirk.

"Carole I think we can put some of the roast chicken in the freezer in the garage, Blaine and I will go do it okay?" Kurt said as he pulled Blaine by his free hand out into the hall before Carole could give him a response.

Kurt stopped just next to the open arch that lead into the lounge, "-come to my attention that I need to give you too the same talk I gave Kurt and Blaine. Now before you start to get defensive and embarrassed I just want to remind you that the embarrassment flows both ways" Burt said, Kurt looked over to Blaine and held his fingers up to his lips in the universal 'Shhh' sign, Blaine nodded and they both slid down the wall to get comfortable while eavesdropping.

"Now did either of you feel pressured at all? And yes Rachel I'm asking you as well" Burt asked

"No Sir I did not feel and pressure of obligation to have sex with Finn" Rachel said, Kurt looked to Blaine questionably, he was kind of confused how openly Rachel spoke about sex when he had heard from Blaine that during the conversation with Artie she had seemed at shy as Kurt himself had been. Blaine simply shrugged in reply, confused as well but willing to wait until he could ask Rachel alone.

"Uh no Burt, I didn't feel any pressure but um… I would like to assure you that we used protection and… while I'm sorry we betrayed your trust I'm not sorry about what we did." They heard Finn reply.

Kurt raised a questioning eyebrow and Finn's articulacy and only received a smile that conveyed 'I'll tell you later' from Blaine.

"Erm well I'm glad you uh used protection and yes I knew it was only a matter of time before you had uh sex as your teenagers and so while I'm not going to punish you I will warn you to keep being smart about protection, and Finn with your mothers permission I will allow you to stay in the same room okay?" Burt said.

"Umm Burt I don't think my mum's going to say yes." Finn muttered dejectedly.

"Don't worry bud I'll talk to her for you and will hopefully give you an answer after dinner." Burt offered.

"Okay thanks man you know I don't think I could have been as cool about all of this if I was you." Finn complemented.

Kurt and Blaine scrambled to stand up silently as they heard everyone start to move towards the door, They ran around the corner into the small closet and dived in just as the 3 came around the corner and walked into the kitchen, Finn beet red and Rachel looking mildly embarrassed.

Kurt and Blaine waited about 20 seconds before walking back into the Kitchen to see only no one there, Burt and Carole were on the lawn and Rachel and Finn had obviously left to go do something, what Kurt didn't care to think about.

"Well I'm glad that's over but I wish my dad had grilled them more, oh well maybe Carole will do the grilling next!" Kurt exclaimed quietly, so that anyone listening wouldn't be able to hear what he was saying. They both looked up when the door was slammed shut and they heard Carole

"- Don't care if Kurt and Blaine are allowed, there isn't any chance of pregnancy and incase you forgot I've already dealt with a teenage pregnancy before and I'm not going to allow for any chances of that happening, Burt what you allow Kurt to do with Blaine is your choice as he is your son, Finn however is mine and I'm not going to allow him and Rachel to sleep together in the same room anytime soon, I'm sorry but no." she exclaimed, before turning around to walk off into the laundry.

Burt just sighed and walked into the Kitchen, halting a moment when he saw the boys but continuing to the fridge to grab a bottle of Cider (Kurt's alternative to beer and it didn't taste that bad unlike most of the health shit his son brought). "I guess you boys heard that huh? Oh well I respect Carole's parenting and I'm not going to push it, she's right in that Finn is her son and your mine, and no before you ask this doesn't mean I'm going to revoke what I said earlier… just please be discrete about it." Burt said when he saw the boy's dejected look's, obviously thinking that the new allowance was about to be taken away to make it fair.

"I suppose I had best go tell Finn the bad news" he resigned before traipsing out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

Kurt and Blaine only had to glance at each other before they stealthily followed Burt up the stairs.

"Hey Finn, I'm really sorry but your mom said no, and I'm not going to argue with her about it as its within her right to say no." Burt apologized.

"B-but that's so not fair! I bet Kurt still gets to sleep with Blaine! Why didn't mom say no to that but no to me and Rach?" Finn exclaimed loudly.

"Look bud the reason your mom gave was that with Kurt and Blaine there isn't any chance of pregnancy and also as Kurt is my son it's my choice whether I allow his to stay with Blaine and not your mothers. Look Finn I'm sorry but I tried, if you want to try then I suggest waiting a few days before asking your mom yourselves okay?" Burt suggested.

Kurt and Blaine quickly crept downstairs as they heard Burt had finished the conversation, they quickly went into the kitchen and re-started on the dishes.

Burt came downstairs and gave the boys a look 'I know you listened to my conversation with Finn, don't do it again' Kurt averted his eyes in acceptance before finishing up the dishes with Blaine

10 minuets later he and Blaine had finished and decided to go down to his room and watch a movie before going to bed. They got downstairs and Kurt grabbed his only pair of sweat pants and tossed them to Blaine before grabbing his own silk bottoms, deciding to forgo his shirt as it was still warm summery nights "You want to shower with me before the movie?" he asked Blaine while gesturing to his en-suite bathroom questioningly.

Blaine simply smiled in response before turning around and racing into the bathroom, Kurt just laughed at his boyfriends silly antics, once in the bathroom they showered for a long while, Kurt loved the intimacy that came with seeing Blaine naked, he loved how it didn't even have to be sexual to still have the same level of intimacy. Once both boys were thoroughly clean they steeped out and got dressed, still sneaking glances of the other. Once Kurt had finished his moisturizing routine he sauntered into his room to see Blaine had already put on "Finding Nemo" and was propped up by Kurt's enormous mounds of pillows that adorned his bed.

Kurt crawled onto his bed and snuggled up into Blaine's chest before watching the movie, he was very happy, he thought back to only 36 hours ago when he had still been a virgin, within the span of 36 hours he had had amazing mind-blowing sex with Blaine, his dad had allowed his boyfriend to sleep with him and he had managed to embarrass Finn, all in all Kurt had had an awesome 2 days he thought.

"I love you Blaine, so much and I'm so glad I shared a part of myself with you." He said into Blaine's neck, at some point they had lain down to watch the movie, Blaine was stroking his hand through Kurt's hair right down his back before tracing his spine back up and repeating the motion, it was so soothing that Kurt was soon asleep, the events of the last 2 days still left him tired, the last thought he had was 'I'm so lucky'.

Blaine looked down when Kurt spoke and smiled lovingly when only a minuet or so later Kurt was fast asleep, Blaine grabbed the remote and paused the DVD before turning the TV off, Blaine pulled Kurt closer to him and intertwined their legs before slowly following him into slumber with a soft smile on his face.

Burt came down to check on the boys later on and found them sound asleep and intertwined with each other, the blankets were kicked off and showed that while shirtless the boys had pants on, Burt smiled softly before closing the door and walking upstairs while send a prayer out to his 1st love Elizabeth _"Thank you love for helping me accept Kurt from a young age, otherwise I fear I wouldn't be quite as understanding or accepting as I am today"_ Burt felt a warm feeling spread throughout him and smiled before continuing to bed with his new wife, aware that he had done the right thing by his son today, Burt fell asleep content.


End file.
